


Polos opustos (Fictober 2019 - Día 22)

by safosinmusas



Series: Historias de una ciudad (Fictober 2019) [22]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fictober, Fictober 2019, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safosinmusas/pseuds/safosinmusas
Summary: Eran completamente diferentes como la noche y el día, el frío y el calor, el cielo y la tierra. Estaban predestinados a chocar, a atraerse como dos imanes incapaces de resistir a la fuerza que los mantenía unidos.#Fictober2019: Día 22. ContrastOTP: Seungkwan x Vernon





	Polos opustos (Fictober 2019 - Día 22)

**Author's Note:**

> No os podéis imaginar lo que me ha costado hacer el de hoy y mira que es corto... "Contrast" es el prompt que más problemas me ha dado hasta la fecha y eso que "Apple" me llevaba por la calle de la amargura. No estoy segura de haber puesto bien la traducción, pero según su definición y el ejemplo que me daba el diccionario inglés creo que es "Diferente", así que...
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!

Sus caminos se cruzaron por casualidad un día de septiembre en un colegio cualquiera de la ciudad. Sentados uno al lado del otro en la misma clase no les quedaba más remedio que prestarse atención y juntos fueron testigos de todo lo que les diferenciaba. Mientras que uno mantenía su pupitre impecable con los lápices bien ordenados y los libros guardados con cuidado, el otro nunca encontraba sus trabajos en el caos que era su mochila. Uno prefería correr con sus amigos o intercambiar sus cromos repetidos durante el recreo y el otro paseaba con sus amigas comentando el último capítulo de la serie que estuviese de moda en ese momento. Mientras que uno siempre llegaba tarde, el otro aparecía diez minutos antes en todas partes. Uno era de ciencias, amante de la biología y el otro era de letras, un apasionado de la historia. Eran completamente diferentes como la noche y el día, el frío y el calor, el cielo y la tierra.

Estaban predestinados a chocar, a atraerse como dos imanes incapaces de resistir a la fuerza que los mantenía unidos. Durante mucho tiempo, mientras sus caminos seguían paralelos, habían tratado de evitarlo. Se declararon enemigos y ninguno quiso enarbolar la bandera blanca que daría tregua a la extraña rivalidad que se había forjado entre ellos. No hubo una causa concreta que les hiciera explotar, chocar como dos trenes a alta velocidad y gritarse que no querían verse nunca más. Pasó sin más. Un día, sin previo aviso, las clases terminaron y mientras que uno cogió un billete para marcharse lo más lejos posible, el otro tuvo que quedarse en la ciudad para cuidar de su madre enferma. El más afortunado estudió en la universidad sin preocuparse por nada más, se enamoró y compartió una parte de su vida estudiantil con quien creía el amor de su vida. El otro comenzó a trabajar en una cafetería por las tardes, a cuidar a su madre por las mañanas y a estudiar Historia por la noche. Sus caminos se separaron de la noche a la mañana un día de junio en una universidad cualquiera de dos ciudades distintas.

Eran polos opuestos, completamente diferentes, dos personas cuya unión parecía estar escrita por el destino. Volvieron a encontrarse, más adultos, menos imprudentes, y volvieron a chocar, a atraerse como dos imanes incapaces de resistir a la fuerza que los mantenía unidos. El veterinario que siempre llegaba tarde y dejaba vagar su mente por mundos desconocidos se enamoró sin remedio del profesor de historia que siempre estaba en clase el primero y viajaba a todas partes con un libro. Ya no quedaba nada de aquellos chicos que trataban de huir de lo inevitable, que se habían declarado en guerra sin causa alguna.

Un día de octubre en una cafetería cualquiera de la ciudad, Vernon y Seungkwan descubrieron que no importaba lo diferentes que fuesen porque se complementaban.


End file.
